Inferno: Experiment 666
by Inferno19900828
Summary: This story serves as an introduction to one of my seven Original Characters. Experiment 666 is designed to be an invincible fighting machine, but when he's separated from Jumba, he lands in Watseka, Illinois; meeting his best friend there. In Watseka, 666 will have to fight Hamsterviel. Rated T because of some strong language.


Inferno: Experiment 666

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Sunday, December 7, 2014 at 02:09:12

Chapter One: Activation

…Watseka, Illinois…Thursday, August 28, 2008…

A class of high school physical education students was outside on the football field playing. Out of nowhere, a small, blue ball lands next to one of them. The student notices it, picks it up, and puts it in his pocket. Later, and back inside the school, the young man inspects his find. On the top hemisphere, written in large bold type, were the digits 6-6-6. He has no idea what he's just found and decides to investigate it further when he gets home. After six more hours of waiting, the school day ends. When the young man gets home, he sees his father off to work. A few hours later, he takes the ball outside, where he knows that there's a lot of free, open space. Thinking it's just a numbered bouncy ball, he bounces it right into a puddle of water. A bright yellow halo surrounds it; then, in a flash, it is replaced by a creature.

This creature had midnight-black fur, was about half as tall as he was, and had a pissed-off look on its face. He thought it was a dog until it _said_, in perfect English, "Who are you?"

"I am Earl Jones," the young man said, before asking the creature, "Who are you?"

"I am Experiment 666," the creature responded.

Earl then plainly stated, "Experiment 666 just ain't gonna cut it around here. I'll call you _Inferno._"

Experiment 666, now named Inferno was confused. Earl had just told him that his number wouldn't be good enough to go by in this place. When he inquired about it, Earl simply told him that everyone around here had a name; and those who didn't were regarded as "fuckin' freaks." Inferno told him that he didn't want to be called a fuckin' freak, and thanked Earl for the name. He told Earl that he felt the name fit him well.

Later, Earl took Inferno on a tour of the city of Watseka. The small, black genetic experiment thought the small town was boring. When he voiced his feelings, Earl simply said, "This is what I've lived with for the past twelve years."

Inferno responded to that with, "_Twelve years?!_"

"Yep," said Earl.

Inferno inquired of Earl, "What the fuck do you guys do around here?"

With pride in his voice, Earl replied, "We get fucked up every chance we get."

Curious as to what this meant, Inferno asked, "What is this _fucked up_?"

"_Fucked up_ is the local vernacular slang term for getting drunk. It's also used to refer to getting high on illegal drugs," Earl replied.

Inferno couldn't help himself anymore; and inquired of Earl, "Do you have anything at your home that will get us fucked up?"

"I've got some alcohol in my fridge," Earl replied.

"Well," Inferno began, "Do you want to get fucked up right now?"

"No," replied Earl, "I've gotta go to school tomorrow. Back to that accursed place where I found your ball today."

Confused as to what he meant, Inferno asked Earl, "My ball?"

"The ball that you magically appeared from earlier," Earl replied.

"I think it's time you learned what I really am," Inferno said.

Earl was confused. As he listened, Inferno explained to him that he was really an alien genetic experiment. He explained that he was bulletproof, fireproof, and could think _way_ faster than anyone else. He said that his mind worked faster than a computer, and that he could do the most advanced calculus problem in about five seconds. He explained that he could see in the dark and lift objects forty thousand times his own size. His only weakness, he said, was that he could not swim, due to his large molecular density. After Inferno's lengthy explanation, Earl remarked, "Wow. You're the coolest thing I've ever heard of."

Inferno, impressed with Earl's comment, remarked, "I've got no use for my destructive nature. I've got a new friend in you."

Soon, the duo returned to Earl's house. They sat down in front of the television and watched the Weather Channel for three hours. Then, they got to work on Earl's chemistry homework. With Inferno's help, Earl finished his chemistry and algebra homework in about twelve seconds. After they finished, they watched more television until it was time for bed. The duo had a long day to prepare for, so they went to bed.


End file.
